SoulFriends
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Danny Cullen is a fearless boy, with a broken heart. Alba DeTamble is a bright girl, with a dizzy past. They have crossed paths. Both have a secret only each other can understand
1. Chapter 1

Soul- Friends

**Danny ****Cullen is a fearless boy, with a broken heart. Alba DeTamble is a bright girl, with a dizzy past. They have crossed paths. Both have a secret only each other can understand **

**Chapter 1: obligated **

Danny: it had been a while since I last had heard from Nicole. She had stayed behind in Washington as I remained stuck in New Hampshire with my family.

"Snap out of it!" Nessie had said "it's not the end of the world!"

"Of course not Dan, plus your birthday's coming up, you should be happy!" uncle Emmett had added

But they didn't understand how I felt. Nobody did, I mean everyone had someone and I was the only one without my other half, she was miles away and I couldn't bring myself to think how she was right now.

(June 22th, 2016, Alba is 14, Ray is 13, Clare is 45, and the twins are 10)

Alba: Another summer. Another of Ray's birthdays was here and as always everyone who ever cared about us was here: Uncle Gomez, Aunt Charisse, Grandpa Richard and Grandpa Philip, Celia, mom's artist friends, doctor Kendrick, Ray's friends from school, but he wasn't here. Daddy

Danny: mom and the girls had completely lost their minds. They had made the most extravagant party you could think they would. Invited everyone. And because it was dad's birthday too, I couldn't even be upset during the party

Mom had placed a brochure in front of me. She had told me I was going to go to some silly camp during summer, which I wasn't eager to go to, she had used motherly psychology with me, had used my friends as an excuse for me to go

"Cloe and Dylan are also going!" aunt Alice said with a grin, I rolled my eyes. That night I got the most unusual phone call ever, Nicole had called me to wish me a happy birthday, when I asked her what had caused her to call so late she said she was nervous about calling me, we had spoken during our time apart, but there was always some kind of regret in her voice and today there wasn't. We talked for hours, just about what we could think of. The next day, I used my charming ways with Esme and Alice to help Nicole to go to the camp as well; if I wasn't getting out of it then I was going to drag her with me.

Alba: I wasn't sure of what to do; I had agreed to go to a summer camp just to get my mind off of the problems at home. Mama's depression was more intense in the summer. Although Daddy's accident had happened closest to my birthday than Ray's, the sadness never really went away

The day to go to the camp finally arrived. I had my bags packed. I couldn't back down now, there was also a good side to this whole thing, Ruby was going with me, so at least I would have someone to talk to

Danny: I can't believe I'm already at the back of the Volvo driving towards the buses, Dylan is next to me, chewing some gum, annoyingly, Nessie is driving us, and the girls are also there. _It's going to be a very long camp_

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NOVELS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE AND AUDREY . I JUST OWN THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNISE**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul- Friends

**Danny ****Cullen is a fearless boy, with a broken heart. Alba DeTamble is a bright girl, with a dizzy past. They have crossed paths. Both have a secret only each other can understand**

**Chapter 2: Teammates**

Danny: I was breathing loudly as I led Dylan and the girls to the meeting point. Nicole and I were holding hands, we crossed paths with the others camper until we found four empty spots at the dinner. Dylan and I sat between the girls

"I want to welcome you all to our camp, I'm sure you'll have a great time!" an old lady started addressing us "because these is a boys and girls camp, both sections are divided; boys will stay beyond the hill, while the girl's cabins are near the river!"

Alba: Ruby and I sat on the back of the dinner; we didn't want to be noticed. Not by a soul. As I listened to Mrs. McCain speak she reminded me of my history teacher and I chuckled.

"What?" Ruby smiled at me "oh yeah I know!" she laughed when I whispered in her ear that the woman looked like Mrs. Wire

After the little talk we were sent to our cabins to settle in. I had been placed with Ruby and two other girls named Nicole and Cloe. I certainly hoped they were nice. Ruby placed her bags in the lower bed, while I was left on top. The other two girls joined us shortly after. They were laughing

"Did you see their faces?" the black haired girl smiled. The other nodded

"Hi" Ruby said excitedly "I'm Ruby Jenkins" they shook hands and then I introduced myself

"I'm Alba DeTamble, nice to meet you" they stared at me for a second, and then turned away

"Hi! I'm Chloe Turner" the black haired girl hugged me "this is so cool, I thought we're going to have some boring roomies!"

"Yeah I know!" ruby smiled "we thought so too"

"Hey! Nicole Miller" she also hugged me and ruby

We sat on one of the beds as Nicole and Chloe sat on the floor. We talked for a while. About why we were here and how our parents had convinced us to come

"My boyfriend actually wanted me to come, we don't see each other much" Nicole blushed

"Wow" Ruby was shocked "how did he…?". Nicole laughed

"He has his ways" Chloe told us "he has a certain charm"

"I can see that!" Ruby laughed, "But how come you don't see each other much?"

"Well, different states, long distance relationship" Chloe nudged Nicole

"It's complicated" she frowned.

"Come on we want to know!" I begged

She then told us the story of how they had first met, their first date and the most romantic stories I had ever heard, maybe except for the ones mama used to tell me

"And he has a bike" Chloe added as Nicole finished her story "a real bike!"

"And he's allowed to drive it?" Ruby asked intrigued both girls nodded

This Danny guy seemed like the perfect boy, an angel.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted. It was time for lunch . We headed to the dinner, and that was when I first saw him.

He was wearing black jeans, a military polo and black sneakers . His hair was messy; his eyes were green as emeralds. He looked like a model . He waved at us and we headed towards the table he had saved

"Danny, this are Alba and Ruby" Nicole said as he shook his head, he kissed my cheek. I started to feel all red and noticed ruby had turned hot sauce red already

"Hey" he said sweetly "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too" Ruby smiled, I nodded

Wow!

**Chapter 2!!**


End file.
